


Clingy

by Saku015



Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Clingy Miya Atsumu, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Haikyuu Catboy Week 2021, Hybrids, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Time Skip, Pregnancy, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: As his pregnancy went by, Atsumu became clingier and clingier.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162649
Kudos: 99
Collections: Day 1 (Haikyuu!! Catboy Week), Haikyuu!! Catboy Week





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Family life.  
> Day 1: Cuddling.

Since his pregnancy had started, Atsumu became clingier as time went by. At first, it was only during nights, but now – as he reached his seventh month – Kiyoomi couldn’t even move around in their apartment without his husband clinging from him. As he washed the dishes with Atsumu on his back, Sakusa groaned with annoyance.

”Stop this, Miya!” He grumbled, ears twitching in annoyance. ”I cannot do anything properly with you draped over me 7/24!”

”But Omi-kun!” Atsumu whined, rubbing his face against Sakusa’s scent glands. ”The baby needs the closeness of his daddy~” From the way his husband said that, Sakusa felt himself blushing. He put the last dish in the dryer, then wiped his hands clean, and turned around. ”Where are we going, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asked, resting his chin on Sakusa’s shoulder.

”To the bedroom,” Sakusa said as he pushed the door open with his foot. ”You’ll stay here till I finish all the housework, and no arguing.” He could feel his husband pouting, and heard the swishing sound of his tail. A clear indication of him being pissed.

”You’re not fair, Omi-kun!” Atsumu grumbled, but climbed off his back, then walked up to the bed. He laid down, turning his back towards the other. Sakusa groaned again, but pulled one of the many blankets over him. ”Don’t need it!” Atsumu barked angrily, and Sakusa sighed, rolling his eyes.

”You do, don’t be a drama queen,” he said, then left the room, hearing the quiet ’Fuck you!’ behind him. He knew Atsumu couldn’t help it. With pregnancy, came lots of annoying hormones.

He finished his work within 30 minutes, then returned to their bedroom. Sakusa climbed in bed, behind Atsumu. He pulled the other close to himself, wrapping both his arms and his tail around him. He kissed the back of Atsumu’s neck, earning a sleepy grumbled, however, Atsumu didn’t try to pull away from him. Sakusa nibbled on one of Atsumu's sensitive ears, earning loud purring as an answer.

”So, you’re not that angry after all,” Sakusa chuckled, watching his husband falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
